


I Have a Gift for you Santa

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and a cute young woman is waiting for Santa to come down the chimney and give her, her present, which happens to be Santa himself, in a sexy way. Through the magic of Christmas, Santa doesn't look like the old fat guy we all know, but a younger, sexier version. The girl acts like a good submissive girl, teasing him and leading him on, until she flips the switch and reveals her true desires. It's not his cock that's getting sucked tonight, but hers. She reveals to him her girl cock and as she shifts from sub to dom, she takes the Christmas present she always wanted.





	I Have a Gift for you Santa

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only) 
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> [Script Offer][F4M] I have a gift for you Santa [Christmas] [Elf] [Futa] [Big Cock] [Teasing] [Light Bondage][Blowjob] I'll lick your candycane if you lick mine [Switch][FSub to FDom][Denial][let me stuff your stocking][Deepthroat][have your milk and cookies][Food Play][Oral Creampie][SO MANY PUNS]
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> Character information and plot:
> 
> -Initially you play a cute, bubbly young woman, that's all about the Christmas cheer, she loves Christmas so much, and is so excited to see Santa. She acts innocent, naive, and super submissive. But part way through the script, when you reveal your true intentions, your character changes to become aggressive, and dominant, and takes what she wants. 
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> Extra Info/Instruction:
> 
> Lines that are in square brackets, are scene details, or direction. [Example]
> 
> Lines in rounded brackets are optional SFX and noises, such as moans, blow job sounds etc. (Example) 
> 
> Feel free to change lines/words and improvise what you want to make the script work better for you. 
> 
> Have fun! :) 
> 
> \------------------------------------

START: 

[Singing to yourself]  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight- 

(Sfx of Santa falling down the chimney) 

Santa?! Is that you? It is! I can't believe it's actually you!

[Pouty] What took you so long?! I almost gave up on waiting. I thought maybe you forgot about me. Or maybe I wasn't the good girl I thought I was this year. 

You look a lot different than I thought you would. I was expecting the old, fat, bearded man I've seen in all the books and movies.

But you're younger, taller, and….well...just sexier. 

I bet it's your Christmas magic isn't it?!

Oh Santa, you're such a people pleaser. How did you know I like big strong men with rippling muscles and a chiseled jaw line? Hmm? (Giggles) 

[Seductive] Well...I must say, I like this version of you. Perfect for tonight's activities.. 

Do you like my decorations Santa? I tried really hard this year. I got the most beautiful tree and covered it the most spectacular lights and ornaments. 

I put up my stocking over the fireplace, and one for my cat Bobo. He gets spoiled... (Giggles) 

I decorated the mantle with sparkly ribbons, big red bows and pine cones. I even lined the entire room in Christmas lights!

Isn't it beautiful?! I made sure everything was just right for tonight. 

I thought maybe wearing a festive costume would be too much, but I couldn't help myself. Isn't it cute Santa? It's just like yours. But...well... just less of it I guess... It's more like Santa lingerie than a suit. (Giggles) 

And look at my ears! They're just like an elf from the North Pole! I like to pretend I'm one of your elves Santa. Like I'm your little helper.

Now I know you're extremely busy tonight. You probably have millions of homes to visit still, so we should move things along. 

I don't want to be too pushy Santa. But…

[Seductive] I've been waiting all year for this. It's no secret. You know what I want, I know what I want. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm standing under mistletoe Santa...

Won't you give me a kiss?

(Kissing/moaning) 

Mmmm...I can't believe this is happening. 

(Kissing) 

I wished and wished…

(Kissing) 

I even wrote a letter and everything. 

(Kissing) 

And now you're here. Mmmm... Miracles do happen.

[You stop kissing now.]

But I'm not going to lie. I've been planning this for a very long time. I sort of have this fantasy...that just keeps playing in my head. And now I just need to do it! 

Can I tie you up Santa? 

Don't worry, both of us will enjoy this, I promise. 

So just stay right there Santa. 

(Sfx of digging through a box, moving things around) 

Here they are. 

It's just a couple pairs of handcuffs. But they're covered in a soft white fur so they're nice and comfortable, and they match your suit! 

See?! It's not so bad. It's just a little kinky fun. 

I'll handcuff one hand over here…and the other… over here!

(Sfx of handcuffs snapping shut) 

There we go! Now you're all mine. (Giggles) 

I bet Mrs. Claus isn't this kinky.

[Now you're much more seductive, flirty with Santa, you're teasing him, playing with him here.]

So, now that I have you restrained, I'm going to play with you… is that okay Santa?

I've been such a good girl all year, but there are so many NAUGHTY things I want to do. 

Can I be naughty tonight Santa? Can I be a bad girl with you?

[You're kissing down his neck, you're very seductive, teasing him with your hands, exploring his body, working your way down to his cock, kissing/moaning between each horrible pun.]

I'm gonna jingle your bells Santa. 

I'm gonna lick your candy cane. 

Mmm...Santa needs a little helper. 

I want you to stuff my stocking Santa. 

..Cause I'm on the naughty list this year. 

Mmmm...Santa Claus is CUMMING to town tonight baby. 

..after all, tis the season to be horny. 

Mmm..come on Santa show me your north pole. 

(SFX of you undoing his belt and pull down his pants)

Oh my Santa, it looks like you have a well hung stocking and a full sack of presents for me. (Giggles) 

[Beginning of blowjob section, add blowjob noises between lines, improvise if you'd like to]

Mmm, Santa, you've got such a nice cock. 

It's so thick and hard in my mouth. 

It almost tastes like a candy cane. 

Minty and sweet. 

Mmm...such a nice treat for a naughty girl like me. 

And these balls are so big and heavy. 

Has Mrs. Claus been holding out on you? 

I bet you could just burst. 

Mmm...but if your cock tastes this good, what would your cum taste like? 

Is it even cum?.. Or do you shoot out icing, or eggnog, or snowflakes! (Giggles)

Mmm...Santa, I could do this all night. 

I would suck on this thick cock….

And massage these balls…Till dawn if I could. 

But then we'd be taking away all the presents from everyone else. 

Are you close, Santa? 

I feel you tensing up baby. 

I can feel you twitching and throbbing in my mouth. 

Your balls are tightening. 

I want you to give me my present Santa. 

Cum down my chimney baby. 

Spray me with your holiday cheer.

Give me that big load of presents. 

I want a white Christmas Santa. 

Give it to me Santa, are you ready? Are you ready?--

[But then stop immediately. Your character switches now from Sub to Dom. You leave Santa on the edge of cumming and say:]

\-- And I'll stop there. Oh I know, I know...I'm such a tease. 

I'm sorry Santa, but you're not getting your jollies off tonight.

As much as I'm sure your cum tastes like candy, that's not much of a gift. Why would I want that?

I mean, you'd have your fun, but then you'll be gone, and I'll be left with a sticky mess all over my face, my clothes, and my carpet. And have you ever had to get icing out of a carpet before? I haven't, but I can only imagine it probably sucks. 

I haven't been honest with you Santa. I have been so naughty. So so naughty...restraining you, teasing you...

...But this is my Christmas present. I need it to be perfect. 

So while your aching cock is throbbing between your legs.

I want you to make me feel GOOD Santa. 

I want you to use your mouth on me. Doesn't sound so bad right? 

The thing is Santa. While I'm sure you're very good at going down on girls…

[Seductive whispers] ...I'm not your average girl. 

Cause…  
[whisper singing, to the melody of "Santa Baby"] Santa baby, you're not the only one with a cock. 

(Giggles) 

I have a BIG present for you. 

If you thought you had a big cock, take a look at what I'm hiding under my itty-bitty little skirt. 

Mmm...ya, that look on your face is EVERYTHING baby. 

Get on your knees Santa. 

Come on, don't be like that, where's your Christmas spirit?.. 

That's it. That's it Santa. 

Get a good look at it. 

Just think of it like a big juicy candy cane. 

Don't be shy Santa, the clock is ticking. Give me my present. Suck my cock Santa. 

[Santa starts sucking your cock, moan/improvise your pleasure as you say the following lines.]

Mmmmm...yeah. that's it Santa. Taste my tip. 

I've been dripping pre-cum this whole time thinking about this. 

How do I taste baby, salty or sweet? 

Oh fuck, your tongue feels so good. 

Mmm, that's it Santa. Give my candy cane a good lick. 

Ugh just like that. Lick the length of me. 

Now put it back in and suck on me some more baby. 

Fuck. Fuck that's good. Don't forget my balls Santa. 

I'll warn you, they're not filled with icing, but I'm sure you'll like it all the same. 

Suck on them for me. That's it. Put them in your mouth... I'll hold my cock up for you. 

Fuck that's it. Shit. Holy shit that's good. 

Pull on them hard. Ugh ya. Fuck that's it. You're a real fucking Nutcracker, Santa. 

I've been holding back for this night. I all November, and then…

...then I thought, why not wait until Christmas Eve. 

Once the time comes, I'm going to cum so hard. It's been so long. 

Fuck baby, that's it, take my cock deep in your mouth. 

Ugh...open wide for me. 

I'm going to fuck your mouth. 

We're going to see how magical you are with that little throat of yours. 

(Thrusting SFX throughout this section) 

Ugh, Yes. 

That's it baby. A little more.

Loosen up for me. Let me in baby. 

There we go. 

Fuck yes. Fuck your mouth is so fucking good. 

More. I need more of you. A few more inches Santa. 

I want to feel your face in my stomach. 

That's it. That's it. Oh fuck that's it Santa. 

Fuck, your throat is so tight. 

Shit, I won't last long like this. 

How do you like it baby? How do you like getting throat-fucked by my thick fucking cock? 

Ugh, your throat is fucking good. 

I never want to stop pounding your fucking face Santa. 

Oh God, but it's coming. I'm going to explode in your throat baby. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck. Oh Fuck!! 

[You pause, and stop thrusting. Realizing you forgot something.]

Oh fuck Santa…. I completely forgot to give you your cookies and milk. 

I'm so silly. I can't believe I forgot. 

There are some traditions you just have to keep. Right Santa? 

It just wouldn't feel right getting a gift from you and not giving you your cookies and milk! 

Wait right there baby. -i mean...you can't move, but you know... Just stay on your knees okay? 

[Pause]

Here they are Santa, I made these cookies myself, just for you!

They're double chocolate. The icing is kinda melty, sorry if it's a little messy. 

Open wide baby. Mmmmm..there you go. Pretty good right. Here's another. 

Mhmmmm. And another. And one more, don't choke now. One last one. There you go! (Giggles) 

[Disgusted] Uhh. Now there's chocolate all over my hands...Hmm..

Oh I know! This will be funny. I'm just going to write…"milk here" ….on your forehead. And add a couple arrows…. on your cheeks pointing to your mouth….

Aaaaaannnnd done! 

(Laughter) oh my God, that's so funny. 

Now suck my fingers clean.

Mmm, good Santa. 

Ready for your milk? 

Ya, I bet you are. (Giggles)

Open wide for me Santa. Let's get you that milk. 

[Blowjob resumes]

That's it baby. Oh fuck. 

You're going to get a nice big load of milk to wash down those cookies Santa. 

Mmm..fuck your mouth is so sticky from the icing. 

You're making my cock so messy.

But it feels so good.

That's it baby, suck that cock. 

That's it. Keep going. Oh fuck. I'm so close. 

Fuck, I'm going to fuck that throat some more.

(Thrusting sounds)

Oh God yes. 

Yes! Yes! Fuck. Yes. Take my cock Santa. Take it. 

Fuck. I'm going to fucking cum down your chimney baby. 

You're going to drink my fucking milk baby. 

I'm going to make a fucking winter wonderland on your face Santa. 

Ready baby? Oh fuck, are you ready? 

Here it comes baby. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!

[Feel free to improvise your orgasm here, and continue with this:]

Ugh!!! Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck! Yes!! Fuck. Take my cum. Fuck yes, take my fucking cum in your throat Santa. Fuck. 

Swallow as I pull out of you. Swallow my fucking cum. 

Fuck I'm still fucking cuuummmmming! Uh shit, I'm cumming all over your face. 

Keep your mouth open for more baby. Don't waste my milk. Let me shoot it into you. Oh fuck! Fuck! 

Oh God baby, how does that taste?

Fuck, that was a lot. 

I'd say you got a full glass of milk baby. (Giggles)

Holy fuck. Ugh. That was so good. The best Christmas present I could ask for. 

And I don't think I was the only one to have fun. I think you enjoyed yourself too. At least your cock seems to think so. 

You know, maybe next year, if you come back, not only will we have more fun…

[Whispering] ...I might even let you cum. 

Here, let me unlock those cuffs. I've kept you long enough. 

You've got other presents to deliver after all. 

Ugh, Merry Christmas Santa. 

Mmm...Merry Christmas indeed. 

END.


End file.
